Una equivocacion afortunada
by Secretpoisson
Summary: Una carta cae en manos equivocadas...lo cual traera una serie de eventos no esperados. Para bien o para mal...esto afectara a ciertos ninjas. Sasu-Hina-?. Cap. 4 up.
1. Capitulo 1 La equivocacion

Disclaimer: NARUTO O SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO.

_Cursiva son pensamientos_

_-_Dialogos

Hola, soy Secretpoisson, estoy reescribiendo y corrigiendo mi historia "Una Equivocación Afortunada",pues he tenido una larga laguna mental y como fue hace mucho que comencé a escribir esta historia existen partes que no me convencían, entonces estoy arreglando eso, y luego continuo hasta el final. Creo que esta es la única manera de salir de mi estancamiento. Así que espero les guste y comenten que les parece. Saludos.

UNA EQUIVOCACION AFORTUNADA versión corregida

Capítulo 1

En las nocturnas calles de Konoha se encontraba caminando una muy nerviosa Hyuga Hinata, puesto que hoy sería el gran día,estuvo todo el día tratando de encontrar el valor necesario para cumplir con su cometido, por fin hoy se le declararía a ese ninja rubio que lo perseguía en sus pensamientos constantemente.

_Como no he encontrado nunca las fuerzas para decírtelo Naruto-kun, te escribí todos mis sentimientos en esta carta, espero te des cuenta de todo lo que siento hacia ti._

Caminaba a su encuentro con la carta fuertemente sostenida contra su pecho... a cada paso se acercaba más a su destino pues sabía bien donde se encontraba su amado.

Se acercaba al famoso Ichiraku Ramen, en donde desde lo lejos había divisado su cabellera rubia, el mismo no se encontraba solo, estaba acompañado de sus compañeros de equipo Sakura y el recientemente llegado Sasuke Uchiha.

Por lo que podía ella ver, el hiperactivo ninja mostraba su efusiva alegría y afecto hacia sus compañeros...especialmente a cierta peli rosada, la cual parecía corresponder a sus atenciones.

Mientras que un serio, pensativo, Sasuke Uchiha apoyaba su mentón en sus manos, notándose hastiado por la situación en la que se encontraba...la verdad nunca podría acostumbrarse a la hiperactividad de amigo.

Al ver la situación con Sakura sentía sus fuerzas siendo drenadas de su cuerpo y los ojos llenándose de lágrimas

_Naruto kun, ¿ qué es lo que hago? es evidente que tu sólo tienes ojos para ella , yo siempre te he querido... qué sentido tiene entregarte esto_ -mientras estrujaba la carta contra su pecho- _si tú nunca me amarás , ya no puedo seguir con esto... Naruto yo… –_mientras las lágrimas de resignación corrían libres por sus mejillas.

Para un ninja tan entrenado como Sasuke Uchiha la presencia de la kunoichi no paso desapercibida, no importaba lo bien que ella podía esconderse en la oscuridad, la había notado desde el momento en que apareció, al comienzo la ignoró, pero al ver que la misma no se movería de su puesto lentamente comenzó a molestarse, sin contar con que no estaba muy contento por estar compartiendo con Sakura y Naruto.

Había decidido aceptar la insistente petición de su amigo porque desde que había vuelto no hacía nada más que entrenar, pero ahora lo estaba lamentando, sabía que Sakura aun guardaba sentimientos por él, mientras que aceptaba los avances, que no eran muchos, de Naruto, a la única conclusión que había llegado es que trataba de generarle celos o cosa parecida, pero esos recursos no funcionaban si para comenzar él no sentía nada más que amistad por ella.

Así que lo de la chica espiando en la oscuridad sólo acrecentaba su molestia, definitivamente no era un buen día, así que decidió que se libraría de lo que lo estaba fastidiando, disimuladamente se levantó, con la excusa que ya se tenía que retirar a lo cual Naruto no pudo más que agradecerle pero sí se pudo notar la decepción de la compañera.

Como una ráfaga de viento desapareció de Ichiraku y apareció frente a una sollozante y ahora asustada Hinata.

Con la mirada gélida y dura Sasuke observó al motivo de su fastidio, la había reconocido detrás de esa patética expresión, no sabía que le pasaba y mucho menos le importaba, sólo quería una bolsa de arena para desahogar las molestias que estaban reunidas en su ser.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -preguntó con su voz fría el Uchiha

Hinata con sus ojos casi saliéndose de las orbitas no sabía qué hacer, miraba de un lado al otro esperando no ser ella el objetivo de la pregunta, encontrarse con el último de los Uchiha no estaba en sus planes, de hecho casi nunca se habían dirigido la palabra, ni siquiera en la Academia ni que decir ahora que era el temido y nuevamente reincorporado Vengador.

–yo..yo .. Uchih..ha.. nada -no pudiendo evitar ese fastidioso tartamudeo que siempre la acechaba cuando estaba nerviosa, sus manos se le aflojaron y se puso a caminar hacia atrás.

–Te lo repetiré de nuevo... ¡qué quieres!, haz estado por un buen rato observando, di lo que tengas que decir de una buena vez que me irritas

Hinata ya no lo pudo evitar el miedo ya le había superado, las lágrimas seguían fluyendo de sus ojos, se encontraba muy vulnerable en ese momento

-Lo si-siento U-chiha san…no de-deseaba importunarle-_ debo salir de aquí, no estoy en condiciones de afrontar ahora a Uchiha san -_ con una rápida reverencia volteó y no pudo hacer nada más que salir corriendo del lugar.

_No tengo la intención de perseguirla... que pérdida de energía... además creo que la asuste más de lo debido pero ella se lo buscó, estoy cansado de las personas que me miran despectivamente desde lo lejos, estoy harto de su reproche cobarde por no poder decirme nada en la cara, pero qué demonios quería pues en su mirada no encontré nada más que el miedo que le causé y esas patéticas lágrimas que creo no haber provocado _

Ya retirándose miró al piso y encontró un sobre estrujado - _Esto es lo que ella llevaba_ – lo tomó y lo revisó con atención, luego lo abrió y comenzó a leer la nota que en el mismo se encontraba.

"_He tenido que tomar muchas fuerzas para escribirte esto, desde hace ya mucho tiempo te observo en la distancia, siempre te he notado, desde la academia, nunca tuve el valor de decírtelo en persona , pero yo estoy profunda y sinceramente enamorada de ti. Yo sé que puedes no sentir lo mismo, que tal vez nunca te hayas dado cuenta, pero de igual manera tenía que confesártelo, pues de otra forma nunca lo hubieras sabido. Realmente con esto no espero que me correspondas, aunque si lo hicieras no sabes lo feliz que me harías. _

_Hinata Hyuga"_

Sasuke levantando una ceja leía y releía la carta en sus manos es que no podía creer que de esto se trataba todo

_De entre todas mis antiguas admiradoras nunca creí que esta Hyuga lo fuera_ –de a poco una sonrisa a un lado de la boca se le formaba- _creo que no corresponde a un caballero como yo decepcionar a una devota admiradora como ella _- pasó su lengua por sus labios_-. la verdad es que no he tenido ninguna molestándome desde que volví a la aldea. Creo que iré a darle una visita._

Y así rastreando el leve chacra que la chica había dejado a su paso, comenzó a caminar parsimoniosamente disfrutando las ideas que le venían a la cabeza.

Hinata corrió hasta perder lo que le quedaba de aliento

_No iré a casa aun, no deseo encerrarme a llorar en mi cuarto y poder ser objetivo del escrutinio de todos… deseo estar sola, que nadie me encuentre, tierra te pido que me tragues_, _ noche escóndeme bajo tu manto de oscuridad hazme invisible a los ojos de todos pues si él no me puede ver, no deseo que nadie lo haga, __necesito pensar, necesito sacarme este dolor...Naruto..._

Terminó yendo al lugar donde solía secretamente entrenar, se recostó por el tronco de un añoso y tupido árbol y lloró, con sus manos tapaba su rostro, sollozos se mezclaban con los sonidos nocturnos.

_Porqué me enamoré de él, era preferible no haberlo hecho y así no sufriría tanto- _le dolía el pecho y el alma lloró hasta que las lágrimas se le secaron, hacia luto a la muerte de su esperanza – ¿_Cómo fui tan tonta? ¿Quién se enamoraría de mí? La patética e insignificante Hinata, creí que tal vez algo de felicidad estaría preparada para mí, pero al parecer no es así._

Se quedó ahí sentada, mirando al lago pero realmente no lo hacía, ensimismada en su dolor y pensamientos parecía estar en un estado catatónico, sólo las lágrimas que caían de su rostro mostraban que no era una muñeca .

Se incorporó, dando pasos de autómata lentamente fue desprendiéndose de sus prendas, una tras otra cayendo a su paso, una triste sonrisa apareció en su cara, la loca idea que se le venía a la cabeza cada vez le parecía más apetecible, sin ninguna ropa ya comenzó a adentrarse en el agua.

Sasuke tardo un poco en llegar a su destino

_Maldición!, quien pensaría que hubiera corrido tan lejos, bueno , espero que todo esto valga la pena , yo haré que lo valga_ -pensaba esto con una sonrisa lasciva

_La pequeña, dulce y tímida Hinatita Hyuga parece que escondías algo en tu indiferencia hacia mí, y lo hiciste bien pues nunca hubiera imaginado que eras una de mis admiradoras, nunca te animaste a hablarme, no eras molesta, pero tampoco parecía que existieras. Al parecer has encontrado un poco de agallas debajo de toda esa ropa. _

Luego de otro rato caminando se encontró con un claro en el bosque, buscando la fuente del chacra que rastreaba

_¡¿A quién rayos se le ocurre venir tan lejos de la aldea a estas horas de la noche en medio de la nada?, Al parecer quieres esconderte bien Hyuga. _

Mimetizándose entre las ramas de un árbol, se ubicó en perfecta posición para ver a la fuente del poco chacra que aun quedaba en el camino.

Buscó con sus ojos en todo el terreno, lo que vio no pudo más hacer que sorprenderle, era ella, caminando como un diáfano espíritu hacia el agua, más sorprendido aun quedó cuando notó que ella ya no estaba vestida, su largo cabello cubría su espalda pero de igual manera pudo apreciar el exuberante y hermoso cuerpo de la chica.

_Debo admitir que has crecido bien en todos los lugares correctos Hyuga, creo que no me arrepentiré de pasar el rato contigo, qué se le ocurre para meterse a nadar a estas horas, sí que tiene costumbres raras._

Pudo verla sumergirse en el agua, esperó unos instantes a que emergiera, pero luego le incomodó un poco al notar que no lo hacía con el transcurrir de los segundos.

_¡¿Pero qué demonios hace que no sale a la superficie?- _el Uchiha no lo admitiría nunca pero comenzaba a sospechar qué es lo que trataba esa mujer – _no creo haberla tratado tan mal como para que haga esto... ¡DEMONIOS! … quiere morir pues que lo haga no es mi problema_

Trató de voltear pero sus ojos no se desprendían del lugar en donde la había visto sumergirse, una sensación extraña comenzó a apoderarse de su pecho, imágenes de una pequeña niña, débil y tímida comenzaron a pasar por su cabeza.

_¿Acaso me siento culpable de que esta Hyuga se quiera matar porque la rechacé sin darme cuenta? ¡MALDICIÓN! – _con el ceño fruncido saltó del árbol y se dirigió corriendo al agua, cuando llegó a la orilla se lanzó y comenzó a bucear tratando de encontrar el cuerpo de Hinata, la ropa le pesaba y dificultaba sus movimientos, pero continuó buscando, hasta que necesitó salir a tomar una bocanada de aire para luego sumergirse de nuevo.

_¿Dónde estás, maldita sea, donde? Te juro que si te encuentro viva, seré yo el que te mate luego _– pensaba el ofuscado Uchiha

Al parecer la luna llena amaba a Hinata, pues dio la suficiente cantidad de luz a Sasuke como para divisarla desvanecida en el fondo de la laguna, tomó su mano y la jaló hasta llegar a la superficie, nadó hasta la orilla y con un esfuerzo pudo sacar a Hinata del agua.

Corroboró que ella no estaba respirando, así que con su mano tapó su nariz y comenzó a darle respiración boca a boca, y luego masajes cardiacos para que reaccionara.

-Respira… ¡hazme el favor y respira HYUGA! … quería verte sin ropas pero no de esta manera maldición! … si me hubieras esperado un momento más esto no estaría pasando.

Decia mientras repetía el procedimiento, en una de esas Hinata comenzó a toser el agua de sus pulmones y a recuperar su conciencia.

-Uchiha…qué … qué hace aquí – preguntó una muy débil y confundida Hinata

-Por fin despertaste… ¡QUE DEMONIOS PENSABAS! – sabía que esa no era la mejor manera de tratarla en esos momentos pero no pudo evitarlo

Hinata entonces comenzó a recordar todo . _Yo intenté suicidarme, oh por Kami, Naruto, fue por él que me decidí a hacerlo, recuerdo que caminé hasta el lago y luego me dejé llevar hasta el fondo, perdí la conciencia y cuando despierto me encuentro con…_

_-¡_Uchiha san! Pero qué hace aquí- miró a su alrededor y luego su cuerpo - ¡Ahhh! ¡No me mire! – trató como pudo de tapar su cuerpo, las lágrimas rebrotaban en sus ojos, el poco color que tenía se le juntó en el rostro, Sasuke se incorporó caminó un poco y recogió la chamarra de Hinata

-Toma, aunque no hay nada que a estas alturas no haya visto Hyuga, deberías estar agradecida de que te salvé la vida en lugar de preocuparte porque estás desnuda.

-Y-yo no le pe-pedí que me rescatara, yo que-quería morir, no sabe por todo lo que he pasado – la un poco indignada Hyuga contestó

El semblante de él se volvió sombrío

– Existen muchas cosas peores en este mundo a ser rechazado – apretó sus puños con fuerza - ¡Pero eso no es motivo suficiente como para querer morir!

Ella sabía que él tenía razón, se sentía como una idiota, tanto había luchado, tanto se había esforzado, para tirarlo todo por la borda, ella era una kunoichi, debía tener el orgullo de una Hyuga aunque sea en el fondo.

-Uchiha… yo… gracias – eso fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca, estaba avergonzada en todo sentido, él tenía razón, existían muchas cosas peores en el mundo como para querer morir por un hombre.

El Uchiha se relajó un poco al escuchar que la muchacha estaba entrando en su sentido común, pudo verla tiritar, no porque hacía frio sino porque estaba llorando, él no era de los que consolaban, él era de los que causaban el dolor a las mujeres pero en este caso, él no lo había hecho a propósito.

_Si me ama tanto como para intentar suicidarse creo que no debo ser tan cruel en no darle una oportunidad a esta Hyuga a que me lo demuestre _– el frío y calculador Sasuke ya había vuelto luego del pequeño lapsus que había tenido luego de rescatar a Hinata .

Caminó hacia ella, la Hyuga levantó la mirada ante la imponente presencia del Uchiha, él se arrodilló a su lado, la miró a los ojos con su negra y profunda mirada. Hinata no entendió el proceder del mismo, pero correspondió lo mejor que pudo a los ojos de él. Muy seguro de sí mismo fue acercando su rostro al de ella

-Creo que merezco una recompensa por mi buena acción del día – dijo esto con una sonrisa socarrona

-Uchi-ha p-ero que… - no pudo decir nada más pues los labios de Sasuke atraparon los de ella en un feroz beso que ante su débil estado no pudo más tirarla al suelo, él la siguió, posicionándose sobre ella, devorando su boca con un hambre que no pensaba que llegaría a ese nivel

Ella luchaba debajo de él, quería sacarlo de encima, ciertamente esto no era lo que ella tenía pensado que pasaría

_Suélteme ,suélteme , que le pasa a este hombre, quiero que me suelte!, apenas puedo moverme, su cuerpo no me lo permite_

Sin pensarlo dos veces activó su byakugan y con unos toques a sus brazos los había inutilizado. De un salto se reincorporó el Uchiha, sorprendido y ofuscado

-¿¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS HICISTE HYUGA!

-¡Yo debería ser la que pregunte eso! Ud. Me atacó y no me soltaba, ¿!con qué derecho me ha besado?

-¿¡Acaso no era esto lo que querías, sólo le estaba dando una oportunidad a tus sentimientos por mí! Casi te matas porque te rechacé sin que me dieras tu carta de amor y ahora ¿así es como reaccionas ante mis atenciones? -un furioso Sasuke gritó

Hinata en ese momento se dio cuenta que había perdido la carta y que la misma no tenia destinatario, ahí toda la situación le fue clara, palideció al notar qué situación había propiciado por su descuido.

-Uchiha-san... eto, creo- creo que ha habido una confusión -miraba hacia abajo no sabiendo cómo encararlo

-¡¿Confusión a qué rayos te refieres? -la furia se fue convirtiendo lentamente en cara de sorpresa

-Esa carta no estaba destinada para ud. -mientras un gran rubor le encendía la cara, aun sintiendo esa tibieza nueva en su boca

Rabia, frustración, impotencia, humillación, esas eran las emociones que cruzaban por Sasuke, una sombra aterradora se notaba en su rostro.

–Entonces para quién _–_dijo en un tono bajo y amenazante

-E-era para Na-na-naruto... lo siento Uchiha-san no quise crear esta situación -bajando más la cabeza si es que eso era posible

-Con que Naruto…eres tan cobarde que no pudiste decírselo en persona y terminaste metiéndome en esta situación humillante… _Hyuga te has metido con la persona menos indicada _-con esto último un furioso Sasuke se retiraba

La sorprendida Hinata, se dio cuenta de que hirió el orgullo del Uchiha, sintiéndose cada vez más mal al ponerse en el lugar de él, ella sabía que él estaba muy solo desde siempre además esa noche la había salvado de hacer la mayor de las tonterías y realmente ella debería estarle agradecida pues… le debía la vida.

-Le debo una disculpa a Uchiha –san, activó su byakugan para buscarlo, pero él ya se encontraba muy lejos de allí – _creo que por hoy ha sido más que suficiente para ambos, debo esperar a que se tranquilice y luego pedirle las debidas disculpas._


	2. Capitulo 2 Perdón

Capítulo 2

A la mañana siguiente Hinata meditaba mientras estaba acostada en su cama

_¿Qué hago?, ¿cómo resuelvo esto?, decididamente este no será mi día, apenas pude cerrar un ojo anoche, mi corazón no me dejada dormir por la ansiedad, ¿cómo tantas cosas pudieron pasar en tan corto tiempo?... qué locura estuve por cometer, si no fuera por Uchiha san ahora me estarían buscando… ¿o cuánto tardarían en notar que me fui? _

Su rostro se entristeció- _Acaso soy importante para alguien, ¿alguien realmente me aprecia? ,¿ valió en serio el esfuerzo de Uchiha san?, ¿el único amor que tenía no tiene esperanza, Naruto kun? _

"_Existen muchas cosas peores en este mundo a ser rechazado_" –escuchó fuerte y clara la voz de Sasuke en un cabeza

_Él tiene razón, no debe pensar así, todo será mejor, él ha pasado por tanto, no tiene familia viva, todos le rehuyen , incluso yo, que vergüenza me da, él merece otra oportunidad e incluso yo… yo lo he evadido como si se tratara de una maldición, en mi cobardía estuve tratando injustamente a esa persona, creo que además de disculparme, debería tratar de hacerme su amiga si me lo permite, no creo que sea más difícil tratar que a los orgullosos miembros de mi clan, pero tengo que ir preparada todo. _

-¡HINATA SAMA! –gritó una voz , algo exasperada, del otro lado de la puerta- ¡ES HORA DE QUE SALGA DE LA CAMA!

-HAI...NEJI-NIIISAN – _oh no, estuve tanto tiempo pensando que se me hizo tarde y aun no tengo idea clara de cómo enfrentaré a Uchiha san ... bueno puede que mientras menos lo piense me salga más natural, esperemos que sea más sencillo de lo que creo, pero algo me dice que no._

Mientras tanto del otro lado de la puerta una vena en la frente le aparecía a cierto primo impaciente.

-¡HINATA SAMA!... si no puede salir de la cama tendré que entrar a sacarla yo mismo, sabe que si me obliga lo haré.

-¡NO NEJI-NISSAN!, ya salgo... –_es mejor que salga o Neji nii se va a poner insoportable_

Rápidamente salió de la cama y comenzó a cambiarse, el muchacho seguía inmóvil tras la puerta

- byakugan- _Hinata no sabes cómo me gusta venir a observarte... si supieras cómo debo controlarme para no entrar a tu cuarto ahora, si supieras que soy el único que conozco cómo luces , si es por mi vístete siempre con esas ropas holgadas, oculta tu belleza a todos, estoy agradecido de poder ser el único en poder verte, Hinata, algún día serás mía... mientras tanto estarás bajo mi vista, yo como tu guardián... algún día seré tu amante, eso tal vez no lo sabes, pero yo sí_ -formándosele una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro

_Yo sé lo que planea el clan, sé cuál es tu destino, tu destino es estar a mi lado, la familia desea una cabeza fuerte, tú sola no podrás y yo como el prodigioso Neji soy el mejor candidato para acompañarte en tan difícil tarea. Mi piel se eriza cada vez que te veo bañar, cambiarte, dormir tan inocente, cómo sólo puedes hacerlo tú._

_Mi dulce Hinata... no sabes lo que te espera, no sabes que yo soy el que te espero_.

Mientras tanto en un campo de entrenamiento

-¡Maldición, maldición, maldición! -decía un frustrado Sasuke mientras golpeaba un árbol- _y yo que pensaba que lloraba por mí, debí dejar que se ahogue, ¿y ella es kunoichi? No se burlen de mi inteligencia, ¿enamorada de NARUTO?... ¡qué desperdicio! … y ella parece que recién se dio cuenta de que el dobe no tiene ojos para otra que no sea Sakura, pero querer morirse porque ese perdedor no sabe de sus sentimientos ¡ES DEMASIADO!... No debí aceptar la invitación, no debí salir a socializar con nadie…¡la humillación que me hizo pasar no se puede quedar así! _

No paró hasta que el árbol quedara hecho añicos… descargando toda su frustración en golpes y patadas

_¿Qué es lo que debo hacer ahora? …¿tal vez humillarla?, eso suena tentador, o tal vez lo que deseo es que quiera morir por mí –_ pensaba mientras un brillo macabro aparecían en sus oscuros ojos.

_Un reto, sí tal vez eso es lo que quiero, nunca necesité llamar la atención de alguna mujer, pues siempre son ellas las que toman la iniciativa, pero debo admitir que suena interesante voltear sus sentimientos hacia mí, la única que se fijó en Naruto, la única tonta que no se fijó en mí, y tal vez luego de usarla la deje y si esta vez quiere matarse pues quién sería yo para evitarlo. _

_..._

Hinata se dedicó todo ese día a buscar a Sasuke, sabía bien que la forma más fácil de encontrarlo sería preguntando a Naruto o Sakura, pero dados los acontecimientos de la noche anterior le era demasiado difícil encararlos en esos momentos.

Así que comenzó por los territorios Uchiha, lo más lógico sería buscarlo en su casa, pero cuando tocar las puerta no resultó, activó su técnica sucesoria para revisar si es que habían rastros de chacra.

_Sasuke no se encuentra en su casa, me la pasé todo el día en la aldea buscándolo no creo que esté ahí, lo único que me queda por revisar son los campos de entrenamiento, si no se encuentra allí, ya no sabría donde buscarlo y probablemente tendría que esperarlo en la puerta de su casa hasta que llegara, creo que esa será mi última alternativa._

…

En el campo de entrenamiento

_Qué debo hacer... ¿cómo llego a ella?, es del tipo tímido, no puedo ir rápido, creo que tendré que llegar a ser su amigo primero, debo hacerla sentir cómoda conmigo antes de dar el siguiente paso, pero ahora lo más difícil es poder hablar con ella después de lo sucedido, si es que conozco a las de su tipo tendrá terror de acercarse a mí, por lo cual me esquivará. _

_Espera un momento una presencia se me está acercando...pero será posible que sea ella... sí... no hay duda... esto será más fácil de lo que yo creía._

Unos lentos pero decididos pasos se acercaban a un indiferente Sasuke

-Dis-disculpe... Uchiha-san- dijo mientras trataba de encarar al muchacho

-¿¡Qué es lo que quieres! , ¡Estoy ocupado! –dijo con un tono hostil

-Y-yo... quería...venía a pedirle perdón, ¡perdón Uchiha-san! -haciendo una profunda reverencia

-Ciertamente estoy molesto contigo... –mientras volteaba a verla, y comenzaba a caminar en su dirección.

-Por favor... sé que le hirió la situación por la que tuvo que pasar... pero comprenda que para mí tampoco fue fácil... nunca fue mi intención meterle en mis problemas.

-Por qué no se lo entregaste al Dobe, si lo hubieras hecho en un principio nada de esto hubiera pasado

-Lo que paso...lo que paso es que nunca tuve el valor de confesárselo... y ayer me di cuenta que... ya es muy tarde –mientras unas traicioneras lágrimas amenazaban con volver a salir de sus perlados ojos - Lo sien-siento es-espero me perdone y le agradezco lo que hizo por mí ayer.

Hinata trató de voltearse e irse para ocultar sus lágrimas, creyendo que ya había hecho lo que se había propuesto.

-¿Acaso crees que esto es suficiente… Hyuga? – _no permitiré que esta oportunidad de me vaya entre los dedos._

Con el rostro mostrando sorpresa volteó a ver al Uchiha

-¿Qué más pue-do hacer para que me perdone?

Caminó hacia ella, con el rostro serio, cuando llegó hasta ella siguió de largo y la miró de reojo, ella no pudo evitar seguirle con la mirada, hasta que lo vio llegar bajo la copa de un árbol y sentarse.

-Tendrás que estar dispuesta a hacer mucho más Hyuga hasta que me sienta satisfecho y termine mi molestia

_¿Qué es lo que él pretende que haga, qué más puedo hacer para ganarme sus disculpas?_

-Uchiha san, ¿qué quiere de mi?

-Qué sentido tendría si te lo hago tan fácil, averígualo tú misma

- No le entiendo Uchiha san, cómo puedo hacer algo si no me lo pide

-Así que no puedes intentarlo de verdad, entonces no tiene caso, sólo no me hables nunca más en la vida y si puedes no te me acerques, pues no soporto a maleducadas y mal agradecidas… creo que debí dejarte hacer lo que querías ayer, si pusieras la mismas ganas a lo que te pido estoy seguro lograrías que mi enojo desaparezca,

Sorprendida ante estas palabras, se dio cuenta que sería difícil conseguir su perdón, pero debía intentarlo, pues al final todo había sido su culpa y no podía dejar que a una persona ofendida por su incapacidad de concluir sus metas.

Tomando aire profundamente, camino con paso dudoso hacia donde se encontraba el muchacho, el observó sus acciones sin mostrar sentimientos pero sabía que había logrado su cometido.

Ella buscó donde sentarse a distancia suficiente como para no invadir el espacio personal del Uchiha, se deslizó despacio por el tronco, hasta quedar sentada y callada sin saber realmente que hacer a su lado.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer, Hyuga?

Tímidamente ella le contestó

-Tal vez conociéndonos mejor, pueda encontrar la manera correcta de que me disculpe, espero no serle una molestia –dijo observando sus manos que se encontraban en su regazo.

-Mmp – fue toda la respuesta que recibió.

Espero que hasta ahora les haya gustado, me encantaría saberlo en sus reviews. Saludos


	3. Capitulo 3 La herida

Capítulo 3

Ese día Hinata se quedó sentada recostándose por el árbol, Sasuke luego de un silencioso descanso se levantó a continuar su entrenamiento, ella tan solo se dedicó a observarlo, tampoco animándose a iniciar una conversación, al comienzo fue extraña la situación, pero con el transcurso del tiempo cada vez se sentía más impresionada y hasta embelesada por la técnica del Uchiha.

Con sus ojos quería asimilar la belleza y perfección de sus movimientos, él no poseía puntos débiles no mostraba aberturas, ningún movimiento era desperdiciado, sentía que la adrenalina comenzaba a correr por sus venas, sin duda el Uchiha era espléndido en el arte del combate.

No podía dejar de sentir que quería tener el talento del muchacho, pero no sólo era talento natural, veía que ponía mucho esfuerzo en lo que hacía, tanto que parecía que lo que hacía era realmente sencillo.

_Uchiha san posee una técnica muy poderosa, tan sólo me está mostrando su taijutsu y puedo decir que es impresionante, creo que además de conocerlo podré aprender algunas cosas al verlo, no puedo evitar querer entrenar ahora, ser cada vez más fuerte y tan sólo aunque sea un poco llegar a un nivel mínimamente parecido al suyo._

Sasuke daba pequeñas miradas de vez en cuando para ver qué es lo que hacía la Hyuga

_No ha dejado de mirarme desde que reanudé mi entrenamiento, en las pocas oportunidades en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron ella bajó la mirada –_sonriendo internamente- _parece que le da vergüenza la manera en que sabe que me está observando, sé que está prendada de mi técnica, eso es lo que le llama la atención, recuerdo que hace mucho tiempo yo era así cuando observaba entrenar a mi hermano _

Una punzada de dolor y rabia le invadió el pecho

_¿Por qué aun estás en mi cabeza Itachi, aunque te haya vencido, no me dejarás nunca hermano, verdad? –_cuando pensaba en él incrementó la potencia en su lucha con su oponente imaginario.

En una técnica final golpeó con toda su potencia a un enorme tronco, inmediatamente detuvo su práctica, dejando que su entumecida mano repose a su lado.

_Maldición, me he distraído pensando en él, ese golpe no lo medí y me ha lastimado la mano._

Hinata no pudo obviar que el Uchiha parecía herido luego del último golpe, así que sin pensarlo dos veces fue corriendo a su lado con sincera preocupación.

-¿U-uchiha san se encuentra bien? – mirando la mano de él y luego su rostro, pudo ver sorprendida que el mismo tenía una expresión algo intimidante, así que dudó en lo que debía hacer.

-Esto no es nada Hyuga – dijo en un tono bajo diferente, ella no pudo evitar pensar que él estaba ocultando dolor en su voz

-P-por favor, déjeme revisarle la mano – dijo mientras movía las suyas alrededor de las del muchacho

Como si sus manos quemasen el Uchiha la retiró rápidamente la suya, no pudiendo evitar mostrar una expresión de dolor ante el abrupto movimiento.

-Déjalo Hyuga, no te pedí ayuda – dijo entre dientes, Hinata pudo distinguir inmediatamente el orgullo Uchiha, muy similar al de los miembros de su familia, sabía que sólo el razonamiento lógico lograría hacer que el Uchiha cediera en su testaruda posición.

-Uchiha san, déjeme revisar su mano, así podrá reanudar su entrenamiento lo más pronto posible

No pudiendo obviar lo dicho por la Hyuga respondió con un "Haz lo que quieras"

Sin mediar más palabras Hinata activó su técnica sucesoria, tomó delicada casi temerosamente la mano que él le ofrecía y pudo ver que efectivamente, necesitaba atención médica pues tenía el puño lastimado.

-Uchiha san, c-creo que debe ir a que le revise un médico – dijo temiendo el reaccionar de él, pues no creía que le agradara la idea.

Sacando su mano le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar

-Sabía que era inútil mostrarte, pues obviamente esto no es nada – dijo un indignado Sasuke

-U-uchiha san, p-por favor – dijo pero ya era tarde él ya se había ido, dejándola ahí parada con las palabras en la boca.

…..

El jamás admitiría mostrar debilidad frente a nadie, ni mucho menos que necesitaba ayuda, esto no era nada, un simple golpe, nada fuera de lo normal, no era como para ir al médico, eso era una pérdida de tiempo.

_Maldita seas, por tu culpa interrumpí mi entrenamiento._

Al llegar a su casa y tratar de abrir la puerta con la mano golpeada, sintió una ráfaga de dolor recorriendo su cuerpo, además sólo ahí se puso a observarla nuevamente, estaba hinchada y con hematomas morados en la misma.

_Demonios, esto no será cuestión de aplicarle hielo._

Reluctantemente redirigió sus pasos hacia donde se encontraba el hospital, tendría que darle la razón a la chica aunque le doliera, mucho, su orgullo.

Hinata por otro lado, retomó su camino a su casa, sin poder dejar de estar preocupada por el Uchiha, había visto una fea herida en su mano, que tan sólo con atención médica harían que se curase a la brevedad posible. Sólo rogaba en su interior que él se diera cuenta por sí solo de esa realidad.

…..

Ya en el hospital, le enviaron a un consultorio en donde, para su desgracia, se encontró cara a cara con su compañera de equipo, sabía que era buena como ninja médico, pero también sabía que estar los dos solos implicaba que ella volvería a insistirle sobre sus sentimientos hacia él, no sabía cómo podía hacer que ella renunciara al fin a esos sentimientos que estaban mal dirigidos.

La apreciaba como amiga, de eso no había duda, como no había duda de que su mejor amigo nunca dejaría de amarla y como no había duda de que ella no era su tipo.

Sakura llegó lo más pronto posible al saber quién era su paciente, no podía evitar que el corazón se le desbocara un poco al saber que Sasuke estaba ahí, la preocupación fue también un factor importante en su reaccionar, no era común encontrarlo por el hospital, si que había venido es porque algo que él consideraba serio le había ocurrido.

Abrió la puerta y lo pudo ver sentado en la camilla de la sala de consultas, su cara de pocos amigos estaba presente, la miró a los ojos, su fría mirada se prendó a la de ella, ninguna señal de satisfacción por verla se podía sentir, más bien un suspiro que parecía de resignación es lo único que pudo soltar el Uchiha.

-Sakura

-¿Sasuke kun , qué te trae por aquí?

Como toda respuesta Sasuke extendió su mano, al verla más de cerca Sakura comprendió que la había herido. Se acercó a él, tomó su mano delicadamente con un leve rubor en el rostro y comenzó el procedimiento de curación.

Sakura cerraba los ojos concentrando su chacra para poder curar la mano herida.

-Fuiste prudente al venir al hospital Sasuke kun, si no te la curaba pronto iba a tardar mucho en sanar por su cuenta.

Sasuke fijaba vista a su mano y comenzaba a respirar más tranquilo mientras el dolor se desaparecía, una vez que sintió que el chacra dejó de fluir supo que su mano ya estaba lista de nuevo, cuando estaba por retirarla, Sakura envolvió las suyas alrededor, bajó la mirada y comenzó a hablar titubeantemente

-Sasuke kun, yo, aun después de todo lo que ha pasado, te sigo amando.

Sasuke sabía bien que esto se veía venir, siempre ocurría este tipo de cosas cuando se encontraba a solas con ella, realmente le llegaba a los nervios.

-¿Y qué pasa con Naruto?, la otra vez te vi muy cómoda coqueteando con él frente a mí.

-Sabes que él es sólo mi amigo y compañero, pero tú …

-Yo soy sólo una obsesión enfermiza tuya Sakura… debes proyectar tus sentimientos a las personas que realmente siempre han estado para ti. Lo nuestro jamás existió ni existirá.

-Sasuke kun, por favor, déjame demostrarte cuánto te amo, yo sé que puedo hacer que sientas algo parecido por mí y aunque no llegues a sentirlo seré feliz tan sólo con estar a tu lado.

Una fría y dura mirada se prendó a la de Sakura

-Sakura, date cuenta que estás siendo molesta, lo único que puede aceptar de ti es tu amistad, a más que eso jamás llegaremos.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Sakura miraba a Sasuke

-Sasuke kun… yo sé que… - de un abrupto movimiento él sacó sus manos de entre las de ella, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta dejando atrás a una desconcertada y triste mujer.

-Gracias por lo de la mano, está muy bien ahora – es todo lo que dijo, dando por terminada la conversación saliendo del consultorio.

_Justo lo que no necesitaba, es este uno de los motivos por el cual odio el hospital. Espero que por fin haya sido lo suficientemente claro, no debo hacerme esperanzas, mientras no vea que esté con otra no creo que renuncie._

_Por cierto, será que la Hyuga vendrá mañana a verme entrenar, después de cómo la traté me parece difícil, pero creo que la veré luego de que haya retado a su orgullo. _

_Tengo curiosidad de cómo se desarrollará todo esto, aun tengo que planificar que pasos daré a continuación. _

_Ten por seguro Hyuga de que mi perdón no es algo fácil de conseguir._ Pensaba mientras dirigía sus pasos de vuelta a los campos de entrenamiento, el único lugar donde se lo encontraba casi siempre, si es que no estaba en su casa.

Espero les haya gustado y comenten. Saludos


	4. capitulo 4 La noticia

Capítulo 4

Ya era tarde cuando Hinata volvió a la mansión, se había dedicado todo el día a buscar al Uchiha y luego a permanecer con él durante su entrenamiento, debía admitir que había estado tan entretenida con la demostración de habilidad que él le proporcionó que no había notado el transcurso del tiempo.

En resumen, no había hecho sus rutinas propias de entrenamiento, entonces sólo le quedaba la opción de ir a entrenar de noche, hace ya un tiempo no se escabullía a entrenar a su lugar favorito, bueno no a entrenar propiamente dicho.

Llegó a casa, tomó una ducha y se dispuso a bajar a cenar con el resto de la familia, sólo en ese momento del día se juntaban y juntarse era la palabra exacta para lo que hacían ,además de comer, pues no había nada parecido a una conversación amena. Tenía que agradecer si es que su padre se dignaba a preguntarle cómo iban sus avances en su entrenamiento o sobre las misiones que le habían asignado y siempre remarcándole lo que se esperaba de ella como futura hereda del Clan Hyuga.

Ciertamente prefería que no tocase ese tema, pues cada vez que lo hacía sentía que lo que le entraba en el estómago era plomo puro y por consiguiente perdía el apetito, siempre existía esa presión por ser la mejor, siempre ese peso en sus hombros de ser la futura cabeza del clan.

Nunca se preguntó realmente si quería o no ser la líder, pues eso era lo que se esperaba de ella, no había discusión, era un hecho, entonces para qué cuestionar las cosas, aunque últimamente, cuando sentía que realmente no podría vencer ni siquiera una vez a Neji nissan, o tener el fuerte carácter de su pequeña hermana, ni siquiera tenía ese orgulloso aire que caracterizaba a los miembros de la familia, esos pensamientos comenzaron a invadir su cabeza.

Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo nada más, ella ya no era una niña y todos en el clan ya comenzaban a mirarla aun más de cerca sobre sus progresos, sabía que eran pocos los que la veían con buenos ojos, los miembros del consejo la despreciaban en su mayoría.

¿Podía acaso ella representar algo que ella no era?, poderosa, orgullosa, de espíritu inquebrantable, ella no era ni la mejor ni la peor en nada, simplemente era promedio y ella era muy consciente de ello, ella debería ser feliz de la manera en que era, pero no era suficiente, nunca lo sería.

Mirando el cielo desde su ventana, pensaba en que tal vez, le hubiera gustado ser una chica normal, ni siquiera una kunoichi, pues su espíritu amable sentía atracción por la paz, aunque le había tomado el gusto a las artes marciales, pero más bien como forma de mantener su cuerpo y alma en armonía, le gustaría no tener que usar su entrenamiento contra el cuerpo de otra persona, lastimar a otros no era lo de ella, aunque sea un enemigo.

Durante la cena, no había podido evitar sentir un aura tensa y ligeramente diferente en su padre. Así que lo mejor sería no abrir la boca, sólo lo haría para meterse la comida, sí sabía que en eso se había convertido ese tiempo, pues no se podía disfrutar el sabor de nada con ese ambiente tan caldeado.

-Hinata... luego de cenar tengo que hablar contigo en mi despacho -dijo un serio Hiashi

-Sí, padre -_lo sabia...algo estaba por suceder... esto no era normal... ¿qué querrá oto-sama?, ojalá no sea para una de sus acostumbradas reprimendas, además luego de que padre me hablara sentí como Neji niisan se puso en alerta y comenzó a lanzarme miradas furtivas... es como si sospechara qué es lo que va a pasar...no puedo evitar estar cada vez más nerviosa. _

_Terminando la cena me encontraba siguiendo a mi padre a su despacho, no me había dirigido ni una mirada, estaba muy pensativo, al llegar a su despacho nos sentamos uno frente al otro ... y me miró fijamente._

-Hinata... tengo algo importante que decirte... algo que sin dudas afectará tu vida y la del clan.

-Escucho padre – ella tenía el presentimiento de que serian de esas charlas que cambian el rumbo de la vida, el corazón comenzó la latir presurosamente ante la ansiedad por querer saber de qué se trataba aquello.

-Hinata... largas deliberaciones han sido realizadas entre el consejo y yo, como sabes ya estás cerca de los 18, yo me hago más viejo, y por el bien del clan hemos decidido que deberás casarte con alguien fuerte, capaz, y digno de estar a tu lado para cuando llegue día en que debas asumir el liderazgo del clan.

-Casarme... p-pero...- _esto no puede estar pasando... yo se que algún día me casaría, pero no tan pronto, además no tengo con quien hacerlo... un momento ¿acaso estaba hablando de eso? no puede ser._

-Escucha Hinata, se te dará la oportunidad de que encuentres a esa persona, el consejo y yo tendremos la última palabra en cuanto a su juzgamiento, si para ese entonces no lo encuentras ya hemos pensado en un candidato.

-¿Q-quién p-padre? - _como lo sospechaba, un matrimonio arreglado si no consigo un candidato de su agrado, o no...comienzo a hiperventilarme por los nervios._

-El mejor candidato, fiel al clan, el genio de los Hyuga... NEJI, además hemos considerado que sería del agrado del Bouke que la cabeza del clan esté casada con uno de ellos, las rencillas internas se evitarían.

-¿¡N-Neji nissan !

-Neji sé que estás escuchando, entra –Dijo Hiashi

En eso entra a la habitación Neji y hace una reverencia

-Hiashi-sama

-Hinata ya lo sabe, comprendes que aun no es oficial su compromiso, ya que ella tiene la oportunidad de conseguirse un marido por su cuenta

-N-neji-nissan...t-tu lo sabías ?... nunca me lo dijiste

-Hai Hinata sama, lo sabía desde algún tiempo ya, no podía decírselo hasta que Hiashi sama lo hiciera

-¿E-estás de acuerdo con esto? - ¡no puede estar pasándome esto... no con Neji nissan!

-Sí Hinata sama... estoy muy de acuerdo con la decisión que se ha hecho... estaría encantado de estar a su lado por siempre...ya no sólo como su protector... sino como su compañero.

Todo esto pasaba mientras los colores en la cara de Hinata se alzaban... además de sus cada vez más desorbitados ojos por la sorpresa... luego la hiperventilación pudo más que ella... y así Hinata terminó desmayada.

-Neji lleva a Hinata a su dormitorio... y cuídala bien...parece que esto ha sido más fuerte de lo que podía soportar.

-Hai Hiashi sama –Neji la cargó y salió de la habitación con destino al dormitorio

_Lo siento Hinata... sé que te estoy fallando como padre, pero no me queda más remedio, antes que padre soy la cabeza de este clan, y debo pensar en él antes que nada, espero que aproveches la oportunidad de encontrar a alguien de tu elección para que te acompañe, eso es todo lo que pude sacarle al consejo, ya que ellos se encontraban renuentes a permitírtelo. _

En el dormitorio se encontraban Neji y Hinata... ella ya se encontraba durmiendo luego del desmayo... Neji se encontraba a su lado observándola detenidamente

-Hinata...Hinata.. –susurraba Neji a su oído

-Mmm...Neji nissan, ¿todo ha sido un sueño verdad? -dijo mientras abría los ojos

-Hasta cuando piensas decirme así Hinata y para mí sí lo ha sido, un gran sueño hecho realidad, no lo sé para ti, pero yo sabía que algún día terminaría estando a tu lado por siempre.

-Nissan... ¿de qué hablas?.. Yo creía que solo me querías como a una hermana

-Hinata...no te hagas ideas- decía mientras se le oscurecía la mirada- Yo no te amo, para mí siempre seguirás siendo una niña débil, no apta para ser la cabeza del clan... pero siempre supe que mi lugar debería estar más alto... por algo he sido el mejor dotado de nuestra y varias generaciones...

_Esto no puede estar ocurriendo_- mientras el horror se apoderaba de la expresión de Hinata- _¡Neji quiere casarse conmigo por el puesto que ocupara en el clan!_

-Hinata... pero no te preocupes... no te descuidaré -la mirada de Neji cada vez se hacía más lasciva... mientras movía su mano hacia el rostro de Hinata- aunque no te ame... Hinata... no tienes idea como disfrutaré haciendo mío tu cuerpo una y otra y otra vez

Las manos de Neji comenzaron a descender abriendo la abultada campera de ella, la misma no podía hacer más que mirar con espanto a Neji

-¡D-detente nissan! – decía mientras trataba de cubrir su cuerpo con sus manos

-¿Por qué no Hinata?, si toda tú me perteneces... puede que aun no legalmente... pero sólo es cuestión de tiempo... qué problema hay de que comience a ver lo que me espera

Mientras deslizaba una mano por dentro de la prenda llenando la misma con uno de los pechos de Hinata

-¡Para ya!... -mientras sacaba la atrevida mano de su seno- recuerda que aun tengo tiempo de elegir a mi pareja... mientras tanto ¡NO SOY TUYA!... ¡y haré lo que sea para no serlo!... ¡así que por favor vete de mi cuarto Neji!

-hmp... Hinata ya verás que solo es el tiempo lo que nos separa... no serás capaz de cumplir tu palabra, porque tú no eres capaz de cambiar tu destino, mientras tanto disfrutare viéndote dormir, cambiarte, bañarte, como ya me he acostumbrado a hacerlo -dijo mientras reía maliciosamente

-¿P-pero que dices? ...¡SAL YA! – agarro lo más cercano que tenía cerca y lo lanzo hacia Neji, pero no acertó su objetivo...solo a la puerta que se cerraba tras de él

_Tengo que salir de aquí... no soporto todo esto... ¡es una pesadilla!. Me están obligando a casarme con Neji si es que no encuentro a alguien de mi elección que cumpla con las expectativas del clan, además de eso Neji me sigue odiando, pero desea usarme como a su juguete y ser la cabeza del clan a través de mi. _

Así Hinata saltó por su ventana y salió corriendo hacia su campo de entrenamiento favorito.


End file.
